Predicting weather!
Predicting weather The weather can differ from place to place in form of precipitation; it can be rainy, sunny, snowy, windy, foggy, etc. If it`s warm or cold depends on the region you`re living in. There are many solutions for predicting weather; you can watch the weather news or you can have a look outside. You can actually, to some extent, predict the weather just by looking at the clouds. First of all you can look at their appearance. What color are the clouds; are they grey, white or black? Grey means that it`ll most likely rain. Black clouds probably point out that a storm is coming, while white clouds simply predict a cloudy weather. The cloud type is a very important factor to predict weather; the five main types are stratus (layered), cumulus, nimbus (rain bearing), cumulonimbus and cirrus (ice). The changes in height are also essential in predicting weather; the higher the clouds are, the better the weather will be. Additionally, the clouds are thicker the lower they are located at the sky. A cold front is a mass of cooler air that replaces a warmer mass of air, which lies within a surface trough of low pressure. Low pressure means that warm air is rising, so rain is on the way. A warm front on the other hand, is a transition zone between a mass of warm air and the colder air it is replacing. A warm front causes high air pressure on the ground. This means that he air warms up as it reaches the ground, so no clouds form. For this reason, the sky stays clear and there is no rain. The precipitation in a warm area when a cold front is overtaking, usually the result is snow on leading edge. While when a warm front is overtaking a cold area the precipitation normally results in heavy rain, sometimes with hail, thunder or sleet. Norway is a generally warm country, although it`s situated in the polar region. The lower area of Norway is located in the temperate region, which means that there are cool summers, mild winters and a generally even amount of rainfall through the year. The other part of Norway is situated in the polar region, which is the part of the world where the coldest climates are common. Though the biggest part of the country is in the polar region the climates are increasing by every year. This is most certainly due to global warming. It rains more on the west coast of Norway, compared to the east because the major types of rainfall in the west is relief rainfall; warm moist air that blows in, rises over hills or mountains, cools, condenses in to clouds - and we get rain; convectional rainfall; rising pockets of warm air; frontal rainfall; ''occurs when two masses of air, one cold and the other warm, collide, causing a front. Siberia is so cold because there is a high-pressure system during the winter, which brings more clear skies. When skies are clear, it gets really cold. This is because of a winter anticyclone that allows heat to escape. '''By Andrea Norgård and Elena Emmert'